


Mail Order

by eren_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_writes/pseuds/eren_writes
Summary: Eren's discovering the delights of living alone after nineteen years of sharing a living space with his sister. Kicking his shoes off and grabbing his laptop, there's nothing he wants to do more than enjoy some alone time in his bedroom - and there's no one to interrupt him now.Just... one slight oversight.Eren has a neighbour and the walls are thin.You won't believe what happens next. Click to read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So, I won't be writing any more AOT. Thanks, ya'll, it's been fun!
> 
> Also me: Here's my new Eren/Levi fic I hope ya'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Me (again): put clickbait in the description

My apartment looked remarkably more like a warehouse than a home. Boxes packed full of my things were stacked high in each room, my unintelligible scrawl on the side reading  _ kitchen, bedroom, books  _ and the like. It was impressive, how much a person could accumulate within a short space of time, which for me was eighteen years and however many days since my birthday.

I looked around the living area, or what was destined to become the living area, wiping the sweat from my forehead as I took a much needed breather. Four hours into the move and I was starting to grow tired of strenuous physical work. My half-sister, Mikasa, on the other hand, strolled past me with three boxes piled high in her arms with as much ease as if she carried a single bag of sugar. She put the boxes down in the bedroom and reappeared a moment later, none the worse for wear than when she picked up the first box.

“Don't start slacking now,” she chided, dark eyes watching me intently, “there's still some more left in the car to bring up.”

I suppressed a groan and followed her out into the hallway. “I wasn't slacking off. I was taking it all in, you know? I can't quite get it into my head that I've moved out.”

“If you're having second thoughts...”

“I'm not having second thoughts. It is a lot to take in, though. Gonna be strange for awhile, like not having to fight for the bathroom.”

The look she gave me. I would need the heating on full blast for a week to chase that chill out of my bones. “You mean, peeling yourself away from the mirror long enough to let me use the shower? I guess now you'll have all the time you need to sort that bed hair of yours out  _ before  _ school.”

I was in the process of retorting – my mouth was open – when the elevator door chimed and slid open. It distracted me long enough to forget the ultra comeback I had planned, so instead I settled for a sulky silence and jammed my finger into the button. It hurt. I pretended it didn't, my ego already taking a beating.

Outside and busy ferrying boxes and bags to the entranceway was Armin, my most trusted friend. It was in his car that my belongings had made it here, two and a half trips from here to my old home to clear out my single room. I owed him gas money but as usual he was refusing to accept cash. A glimmer of sweat made his forehead sparkle in the afternoon sun, his blond hair pulled back away from his face courtesy of one of Mikasa's headbands. The light blue band suited him somehow.

“It's just these now.” Armin said, gesturing to the last pile of boxes by the door.

“I'll take them.” Mikasa immediately began lifting the last load into her arms, leaving me and Armin little else to do but grab the bags and lock up the car.

As Mikasa took the elevator, we took the stairs. It was only three flights and I was filled with an odd desire to prove my physical prowess.

“You going to be okay by yourself?” Armin asked.

“I think so. I mean, how hard can it be?”

“Have you met any of your neighbours yet?”

“Not yet. The agent who showed me the place said people keep to themselves here, which is why I went for it.”

“I thought it was the cheap rent that you sold you on it.” Armin's tone was even, stating a fact rather than posing it as a question. I felt another jab at my ego.

“T-That too.”

I didn't have a lot of options in this city. Rent wasn't cheap anywhere. The neighbourhoods I could afford more easily came with a single caveat I wasn't prepared to deal with; an intensely high rate of homicide. On the one hand I wouldn't have to worry about completing my homework assignments any more. On the other hand I'd be maggot food before sunrise. With those areas scrapped for suitability I was left with little other choice than here, a moderate apartment complex that was neither a danger to my health nor Beverly Hills. A comfortable middle ground with just enough cash in the bank to pay rent for a year – thank you mom and dad for having the foresight to save while you were alive. By the time the money ran out I hoped to have completed school and found my way into steady employment. That was the plan.

When we surfaced onto the third floor Mikasa had already put the boxes down and was busy rearranging the ones I'd brought in earlier. I hadn't been paying attention to the writing on the side, resulting in boxes marked for the kitchen disappearing into the bedroom. Presumably Mikasa was afraid that later on tonight I would be confused enough to attempt making my bed with the dishes or something. At least she was on hand to make sure my first evening went smoothly enough.

The apartment was pretty decent in size and decor. A single bedroom came off the living room directly, and a small hallway led to the kitchen, bathroom and front door, the latter of which was currently still open. I was about to close it when I saw a man, small in stature, stood staring in.

“H-Hey!” I said by way of greeting, waving my hand in the air with a little too much nervous enthusiasm, “I’m your new neighbour. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Er-”

“I didn’t ask for your name.”

And that was my first meeting with my neighbour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those of you who have come back for Ch. 2
> 
> Kicking things up a notch here.

“Who was that?” Armin’s head popped round the corner of the living room just as I was closing the door.

“My asshole neighbour,” I grumbled with an irritation I couldn’t quite put my finger on. I shook my head and let it go. Not everyone in the world was going to be nice, I could live with that, I just hadn’t expected to meet an a-hole quite so soon, nor to live in such close proximity to one. Well, if no.233 was a moron I could only hope that 231 was more palatable. 

Everything was in, all my (sparse) furniture and belongings dotted about the set of walls that I would now be calling home. It was strange to say the least, and that was while my friends were still here.

“You guys… I can’t thank you enough for helping me move. What do you say to ordering pizza and watching a movie or something? I can unpack later.”

Mikasa looked unimpressed. “Firstly, you don’t have the money to order a pizza. Secondly, we both know that is a ploy to get us to help you unpack your things. Thirdly-”

“Alright, alright! Jeez, I just wanted to spend a bit more time with you guys…”

It was Armin’s turn, though his face hid his true feelings mildly better than Mikasa. “She’s right, Eren. You ought to spend tonight unpacking by yourself. Make it yours. Movie and pizza can be done another night, yeah?”

“I guess. You sure you guys don’t wanna stay and hang for a bit more, though?”

“Eren,” Mikasa placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed, “I’ll be back tomorrow to pick you up for your shift. Don’t be late. I will call before I come by.” She kissed me on the cheek and signalled to Armin that it was time to leave.

“Good luck!” He said heartily. I was going to need plenty of that.

I couldn’t help but feel a little sulky as I waved them off at my new front door. Watching them vanish into the elevator and out of sight left me feeling suddenly very alone in the world. I leaned on the doorframe, lingering long after they’d gone, filled with quiet contemplation for what my future held in store for me now. Turning to look back into my apartment the answer was loud and clear. Boxes. So many god damn boxes.

With a loud groan I trudged towards the living room and threw myself into it. 

By nightfall I had most of my things arranged roughly where I wanted them to be; the couch was on the far wall by the window, so that I could gaze out at the city below to pass the time until I found the box with my DVDs and games stashed inside it. 

In the bedroom I had made up my bed with fresh sheets and pushed it up against the wall, maximising the space. My bed was small, large enough for me and only me, but it was my haven. I had way too many pillows for a healthy night of rest and it was little wonder I struggled to get out of bed in the mornings. It was going to be even harder without Mikasa riding my ass and hurrying me along to get ready on time. Sometimes, if I was lucky, I would be able to slip into the office late with my boss none the wiser. Other times a small bribe would see me peacefully into my booth.

I didn’t want to think about work right now. With enough of my belongings unpacked that I would need immediately, I grabbed my laptop and headphones and sauntered into my bedroom. There was still so much to be done that I couldn’t bring myself to do it. There was something much more pressing that I’d been dying to do, that I promised I would do the day I got my own place.

Out of habit I closed the door behind me, turned the light out and stumbled my way to my bed. It was much further away than it used to be, my toe almost colliding with the metal post. I felt the metal graze the tip of my vulnerable toe and winced at the thought of what could have been. 

I imagine most people dreamed of cooking their first meal or hanging their first picture on the wall when they moved out of the family home. When Armin’s only relative, his grandfather, passed away and he inherited a sum of money, he got his own place. The part he was most excited for was simply setting up the space how he wanted it. Mikasa mused that when I moved out, she would turn my old room into a workout area. For me there was only one thing on my list, and it was nothing like the others. I didn’t want to cook or hang pictures. I didn’t want my own space to work up a sweat (per say), and I didn’t really mind right now where my things ended up. They could all stay in boxes awhile longer - a week or two, maybe - just so long as I had my laptop. 

Stripping down to my boxers I climbed into bed and pulled my laptop closer, waiting for it to load up the home screen while I made myself comfortable. Everything was set except for the most important part.

My internet connection.

I’d forgotten that one, small, tiny fraction of a detail. It wouldn’t be set up until next week.

I slumped, heaving a frustrated sigh. I’d waited years for this luxury, only to have it cruelly torn from my grasp at the last minute. 

I clicked on the greyed out icon. A list of connections popped up and I began to scan them with a hopeful eye. All I needed was to borrow a connection for an evening. They wouldn’t even notice I was using it, and if they did catch on… well, who was going to prove it was me who was doing it? All that was needed was some stupid old person to not password protect - bingo.

Amidst the twelve or so connections viewable to me, only one was unprotected. There it was, nestled among the others, the padlock symbol absent. 

You little gem.

I seized the opportunity, driven by an irrational fear that at any moment the person would realise their mistake and password lock their connection. It gave me a little thrill to hijack their internet, to see my laptop pick up the connection and swiftly load my browser of choice. My favourite website was waiting for me, not a day missed since I discovered it. I came to it every night after work to release the tension of the day. On my days off I would browse the videos up to three times, passing out for a blissful rest before doing it all again when I woke up.

I plugged my headphones in out of instinct and laid back with them around my neck. I used my left hand to scroll down the pages, while my right gingerly rubbed at my cock through my boxers. I wasn’t even under the covers; what did I care? No one was going to accidentally walk in on me, no one was here to disturb me. I could take my time, relax, enjoy myself. 

This was what I’d wanted to do from the very start. 

I was semi-hard but nothing more after ten pages of porn. The trouble with my frequent visits was finding new material to jack it to. Still, I was in this for the long haul. I would make it to page 40 before I gave up tonight!

Luckily for me I found a video that piqued my interest on the seventeenth page. From the title it promised to end up in a threeway involving two men and a single female. The premise was simple, as they often were; the boyfriend comes home to find his girlfriend intimately involved with the best friend. Instead of getting upset and breaking things off, however, he watches awhile and then joins in. Honestly, the title was simple but effective and a quick preview told me all I needed to. I clicked on it, slipped my headphones on and adjusted the volume, sat back and let the events on screen unfold. I did consider unplugging my headphones but I was far from feeling that bold yet. I would eventually try it. 

Five minutes later and my cock was straining against my boxers. I toyed with myself, circling my finger playfully across the small damp patch that had formed on the material. I could feel my own finger, the sensation muffled but never the less tantalising. It was enough to make me shudder and my cock to twitch, pushing ever harder on the cotton that restrained it. It wasn’t until the boyfriend was stood in the doorway watching his girlfriend get railed that I finally took my cock out, shuffling my boxers around my thighs to allow myself full access. With both hands now free, I took my left and gave my balls a hard squeeze.

Shit, that felt good. Pleasure jolted up my body hard enough that I let out a whimper. I caught it before it turned into a moan, but still the sound came out. I felt it rather than heard it, the sound of the woman groaning and begging for yet more filling my ears instead of my own sounds. Then again, what was I worried for? That Mikasa might overhear me? I was alone in my apartment - I was free to moan and masturbate as loudly as I pleased.

OId habits die painfully hard, however. I couldn’t quite manage to let myself go that much and settled instead for quiet murmurings whenever the pleasure proved too much. When the boyfriend was ramming his thick cock into his girlfriend at the same time as the other guy, my cock was hard and leaking precum easily. I scooped it onto my palm and used it to smooth out my strokes, speeding up and slowing down whenever I came too close.

I wanted to last until the end of the video, to come as the two guys filled the same woman. For some reason that thought stayed in my head, driving me to a frantic climax I barely held back from.

“Fuck…” I groaned, tossing my head back as the first waves of my orgasm rippled across my stomach. “Fuck that feels amazing…!” Growing bolder I became louder, squeezing every last drop of come my body had to offer. I closed my eyes as my vision blurred, the single image of that woman between two men lingering in my head until I gave one last final gasp and collapsed back down onto the bed, my torso and palm drenched in semen.

Of course, there wasn’t a tissue in sight. 

I’d forgotten to grab any from the bathroom. Great. Just great. 

In my not proudest moment I reached for the t-shirt I was wearing. Since I was doing my own washing, and since I also couldn’t be bothered to climb out of bed to wash off, I brushed the worst of my mess off onto the shirt and threw it back on the floor, content to be a slob in my room. In my  _ apartment _ .

As I snuggled down to sleep I was filled with a wonderful sense of sleepy excitement. I couldn’t wait to come home tomorrow and do it all again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again in however many weeks, months, or years it takes me to update again.
> 
> Just know I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how the inspiration for this came about.
> 
> The mind of a writer is a mysterious thing. Just enjoy it. Please.
> 
> Please enjoy it.


End file.
